Against All Odds
by Chellybean17
Summary: Loki. Her love, her husband, and apparently a traitorous murderer. But Sigyn knows better. Along with some Avengers and a few of Loki's children (and Loki and Thor, of course), she is determined to find Thanos and bring him to justice for his crimes. But how much of the attack on Midgard was the Mad Titan, and how much of it was Loki? More importantly - how much can she forgive?
1. Tell Me

"You look like a fish."

The prince rose from the small bed, looking out of his cell with a bland expression. Sigyn didn't buy it, though; after centuries spent with this one man, a blank face couldn't hide what was going on inside. There was more than a little anger dancing in his eyes, but despair, hope, and even a bit of love joined it. "I have been languishing in here for weeks without you so much as stopping by, and the first thing you say to me is that I look like a fish?"

"Glass box, aquarium, it makes sense from the outside. And you'll never guess where I have been all this time, dear husband." By the Norns, she missed him. Though her voice was nonchalant and her words almost flippant, her eyes couldn't stop roving that gorgeous body of his, her ears still drinking in the sound of his rich voice- and she knew it was the same for him. If that thin plane of magic had not been there to separate them, they would be in each other's arms already.

"Negotiating the terms of my release?"

"If only. Not a day after the minimal mourning period ended, my father insisted that I return home to Vanaheim, where he promptly began negotiating the terms of my remarriage."

"Remarriage?" The look on his face was quite enjoyable, almost teasing a smile out of her lips. He was at once shocked, indignant, and, adorably, worried. "You called me husband; you did not…did you?"

"Your faith in me is astounding," she drawled, the smile coming out. "Of course not. Remember our vows? Bound together always, even as we walk through the realm of the dead; you just made it there before me. At least, I thought you did."

"You really thought that I was gone?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as his dark brows drew closer together.

Sigyn swallowed. "Everyone did." Those were difficult memories to think about. She wouldn't go as far as to say that she was lost without him, but they had been partners. Losing him was like losing an arm; she could still go on, but everything was harder. "We all mourned, Loki. All of us." She let the unspoken implications dangle there, that perhaps his adopted family cared more for him than he believed.

Once more he tried to mask the emotions that flitted across his face, and once more he failed. "But I was alive," he said slowly, the weight of each word hitting the floor like a brick. "And you did not come for me."

"I did not know," she murmured, biting her lip. "No one thought to tell me until I returned to Asgard and heard you were alive, but imprisoned for the rest of your life for crimes of treason, murder, attempted genocide…Loki, why?"

Raising his chin in the air, he clasped his hands behind his back and turned away from her. "You know why." His words were as cold and unfeeling as the cell that surrounded him, but something…something told her that they were not true.

"No, I do not," she sighed, ghosting her fingers down the smooth surface between them. "You need to tell me. And you need to stop trying to hide; you forget that I know you better than anyone."

"I will not tell you this."

"I am your wife," she retorted, though pain lingered in her voice. "You _must_ tell me this."

"I cannot!" His face was filled with desperation as he spun around, his voice raw. "I cannot," he repeated, more softly. "I cannot put you in this danger, my love."

"When you told me you were a Jotun, I listened and loved you still. And you forget, love, that I am more than capable of protecting myself. With the two of us together, what danger could hope to overcome our might?"

"I cannot take that risk," Loki said firmly. "What he did to me…I would sooner see you loathe me for an eternity than to have even a fraction of that happen to you."

A spark lit in her eyes. "So someone made you do it." The thought of her love being tortured was chilling, but at the same time, it meant that he wasn't entirely to blame for what happened on Midgard. She'd wanted to get his side of the story before passing judgment, but maybe this meant that she didn't have to pass judgment at all. "Give me a name. I will find him and bring him to justice so you can leave here a free man."

"I told you no."

"And I told you that I would help you!" A ringing noise echoed around them as her fist met the magic field serving as a wall. She glared at him, the full weight of her fury in her gaze. He'd seen her angry before, but this rage was different. This rage would not be stopped until it got exactly what it wanted. "They do not call me the goddess of fidelity without reason, you beautiful fool; give me a name."

Loki maintained his steadfast exterior, though hints of admiration and adoration seeped through; he did always love it when she took control. "I cannot let you do this on your own."

He was weakening. Good. No matter how strong his resolve, she could nearly always sway him. "I will not be on my own; I swear it by Yggdrasil herself. Now tell me: who made you do this."

He exhaled, closing the emerald eyes she loved so much. "Sigyn, my love…if you find him, if he finds you, he will rip you apart body and mind to punish me."

"Name. Now."

"Thanos."

Her eyes widened and she felt her mouth fall open. "The Mad Titan? I heard that he was obsessed with Hel, though, why would he…you are her father."

"He worships the part of her that is Death. His only wish is to kill and destroy because he thinks that will _please_ her. He thought putting me on a throne would please her as well, and if he had the Tesseract, he could destroy _every_thing for her." Every word was thick with disgust. "I told you, love, you cannot stop him."

It pained her to admit it, but from logic's perspective he was right. Tales of the Mad Titan, the Eternal who murdered throughout the Nine Realms, blew up his own planet, and was infatuated with the Queen of Niflheim herself, had often reached her ears- and if she was smart, she would listen to those who said to stay out of his way. She was a smart woman, yes, but she was also in love. Love beat logic no matter what the cost. "Perhaps I cannot stop him on my own, but with help…Loki, I will not let you rot in here for misinterpreted crimes." She bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened to spill over as her eyes flickered down to her belly. "Besides, I will not let our son grow up without his father."

"Our son?" The look of wonder on his face made her heart swell. "We have a son?"

"Well, perhaps a daughter, but it feels like a son." The energy within her womb was wild and unformed, but it felt distinctly masculine; a mother could always tell. She sighed as she looked at him, longing to hold his slender body in her arms and press her lips against his. They were breaths away from one another, but they might as well have been on opposite realms.

"My love, that is the most wondrous news I have heard since entering this foul place." But then his face darkened. "No. Sigyn, you cannot go after Thanos now; you, and our child, could get hurt."

"You can be concerned, Loki, but you need not be," she said gently. "There is no creature so dangerous as a mother; Thanos will not stand a chance."

"Lady Sigyn?"

She turned as she heard a guard approach. "Yes?"

"The Royal Family formally requests your attendance at a banquet in honor of your return to Asgard."

_The Lady Sigyn formally requests that you all wander into a herd of bilgesnipes in honor of you treatment of my husband._ "I would be happy to accept," Sigyn smiled. Happy was a stretch; this was sure to be an entirely awkward situation. Despite her sour thought, she didn't necessarily loathe Loki's family- she actually admired Frigga and was friends with Thor. But she didn't want to be paraded around while her husband sat in prison and she had the power to free him, nor did she want to field the inevitable questions about Loki, her opinions on what he'd done, and, of course, if she planned on annulling their marriage. Aesir were just as bad as Vanir when it came to shoving their children on eligible royals. "And when will this banquet take place?"

"In three hours."

_Shit_. She'd hoped to talk more with Loki, but with time constraints like that, it wasn't an option. "I am afraid I must leave, my love," she sighed. "You know how hard it is to get my hair into those ringlets your people love so much."

"Your hair is far more beautiful the way it is now," he said, reaching out with his hand as if to touch her thick, deep red waves. "The court will never know what they are missing out on with all of their traditions."

"And you know how I hate those traditions, love, but for now I do not want to risk their anger. Not until I have justice. Then, well, then we shall see." Once she was sure of Loki's safety she would be far less afraid to flout the customs that dictated her royal appearance.

"Take care, darling, alright? Promise me you will not let some dashing young lord sweep you off your feet," he pled.

"I do not know if I can," she laughed, her smile flashing bright in the dark hall. "I am just so easily charmed. But you can come to the wedding; will that do?"

"I suppose," he sighed heavily, looking distraught. "Fare thee well, fair Princess Sigyn."

"And you as well, noble Prince Loki." She kissed her fingers and placed them on the wall, her lipstain leaving behind a red impression. "Love you now."

"Love you tomorrow."

"Love you forever," they said, their voices in unison.

"I will be back," Sigyn whispered, her smile small as she blinked back tears. She hated to turn, walk away, and simply leave her husband alone in a prison cell, but it had to be done, no matter much her heart protested. Just one night of socializing, then she could start her search for Thanos.


	2. On Fire

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love any and all feedback, regardless of whether you love or hate the story, and will respond to all reviews that I receive. **

**Stiles Lokison- I'm afraid I can't answer that...you'll have to find out about the baby when Sigyn and Loki do ;)**

* * *

"Are you sure I cannot use magic? Just this once?" It was nearly time for the banquet to begin, and while Sigyn was ready in every other respect, her hair still needed work.

"It is not proper, my lady," murmured Gefion as she continued to arrange the rich red curls. She, along with two other girls, had been sent by Queen Frigga herself to assist in Sigyn's preparation; her Vanir handmaidens were adept at the elaborate Aesir styles after so many years, but they were still nowhere near as swift or precise as the Queen's own servants.

"We are nearly finished," added Fulla, passing a pin to Gefion. "Vor, one more- yes, thank you. My lady, how does it look?"

If she were to be perfectly honest, she would probably break these sweet girls' hearts. While it was clearly well - crafted and intricate, the twists and tumbles of curls made her feel like a lapdog, not a princess. The few months she'd been away to Vanaheim had made her forget how much she hated this kind of hair. "It is lovely; thank you, ladies, for assisting me," she smiled, sounding for all the realms like she meant it thanks to a life spent in royal courts and years spent with one of the best liars she had met.

"Thank _you_, Princess Sigyn," said Vor with a curtsy. "The banquet should begin shortly; his majesty the Allfather requested that you enter with Prince Thor, who should be arriving any moment now."

"I appreciate the information," she nodded. "You are free to go." _Thor?_ It did make sense, logically. As the Princess of Vanaheim she deserved the arm of a prince, and seeing as her husband was unavailable, that left Thor. But she still did not relish the idea of being escorted by anyone but her Loki. At least Thor was her friend; well, she hoped he would be, after all of that business that had happened with his brother. _Maybe he can tell me more_.

Her brother-in-law was usually late, so she was surprised to see him outside in the hall when she opened her door. "Thor." she nodded, giving a small curtsy. "You are here to escort me to the banquet?"

"Yes, of course." he smiled, though she noticed it wasn't quite as beaming as usual. He offered her his arm as they began to walk down the hall. "How was your time in Vanaheim?"

"Unremarkable." she shrugged. "I may have missed home itself sometimes, but I never missed being constantly around my father."

"I can understand that." Thor said with a chuckle. "Asgard should be more pleasant, at least in that regard. Are you looking forward to the banquet? You look rather lovely."

"Yes, thank you." Sigyn waved off his compliment with her hand. While she did, of course, appreciate it, she had heard those words or some equally bland variation so many times that they meant little anymore. _Loki was never bland._ "Not overly, I must admit; I simply cannot imagine any court function being enjoyable without my Loki by my side."

It was almost funny how quickly his face darkened. "So you still…support him? Even after all that he has done?" Thor's voice was low and serious, thick with emotion.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Yes. I do. To be fair, no one has told me exactly what happened and, well, I know he did not do it of his own volition."

"Sigyn, I know you went to talk to him, he is likely using your love to manipulate you-"

"Thor, no. How long have we been married? Do you really think I would allow him to trick me?" She bit her lip and swallowed, her voice becoming softer now. "Besides. He would never lie about something that would put me and our - _me_ in such danger. I will tell you what he said after this thing is over; just trust me with this."

"I do not know if I can." he muttered.

"Well, you have to. You are one of the only people who might have the slightest chance of being willing to help me, and him."

"I do not know if he deserves help. You did not see what he did on Midgard; I did."

"Then tell me." she murmured, her deep blue eyes catching his lighter ones. "Tell me what makes you distrust him so."

"He murdered innocent Midgardians. His Chitauri soldiers killed hundreds more. He tried to take the Tesseract - the _Tesseract _\- for his own gain. And then he stabbed me and betrayed me. That is why I do not trust him, Sigyn."

Those were all very valid reasons; if she didn't know about Thanos, she'd be ready to beat him up herself. "And I would agree, if I did not know that he suffered. I do not know how and I do not know if I want to ask, but he was forced into those things." She scrunched her face up into an expression of distaste as they reached the entrance to the great hall. "Much like I am being forced into this. We will speak later?" Her tone didn't leave much room for disagreement.

"If you wish it." Thor sighed; he knew better than to argue with her. He gestured to the gilded doors in front of them and raised his golden brows. "Are you ready to eat, drink and make merry?"

"You know it." she said wryly, tightening her grip on his arm as she exhaled. _Relax. Just relax._ She was a princess; they would respect her and leave her be. Her father wasn't here giving them permission to be intrusive, so the nobles of the court would give her space. She could enjoy herself with Thor. She could. And if she didn't at least try, she was sure to have a dismal evening. "Okay. We can go in now." The guards pushed the doors open and Sigyn walked through, moving with a grace that looked more effortless than it was.

As soon as they entered, those seated at the scattered tables rose - even the King and Queen themselves, in honor of their guest.

"We welcome Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard." the herald called out. "He escorts the esteemed guest of both the Asgardian court and the Allfather King Odin: Princess Sigyn Iwaldisdottr of Vanaheim."

_No, no, absolutely not._ Her face remained frozen in its smile, revealing nothing of the anger coiling in her stomach. She was _Odins_dottr and princess of Asgard as well; it was like she had never been married to Loki. _Or like they chose to forget him, wipe away our love without so much as asking me._ But maybe it was an honest mistake. Maybe they were going off of her father's words and simply didn't know any better.

_Just give them a second chance. For Loki's sake._ She would overlook that slight for now, play nice to keep things from getting any worse for her husband, but if anything like that happened again…

"Are you going to kill someone?" Thor muttered as they walked to their table, which sat on a raised dais in the center of the room.

"Not yet." she said, barely moving her lips from the seemingly-genuine smile she was quite proud of. That smile flickered for a moment, almost becoming real, when she saw Queen Frigga.

"Sigyn, dear, how we have missed you here." her fellow Vanir smiled, skipping formalities and wrapping the princess in a motherly hug.

"I have missed being here as well." she sighed, letting herself relax a little. There was a reason Frigga was the most beloved woman in Asgard; her warmth and compassion never failed to bring comfort to those around her.

"Welcome, princess."

Odin's gruff voice drew her out of her embrace and into a more stately curtsy. "My king." she murmured, eyes downcast. If there was one person to blame for Loki's imprisonment it was him, yet she couldn't do that. While there were some parts of who Odin was that she didn't much care for, as a whole he was a good man and a better ruler. Blame for what had happened to her husband did not have an easy home. _Thanos. Blame _ would be the one to pay.

"Take a seat." the Allfather said as he waved his hand at Thor, who promptly pulled out a chair for her.

The first part of the banquet passed in a blur. She caught Frigga up on the news of Vanaheim, discussed fighting tactics with Thor and ate Aesir-sized portions of the many dishes set out before her. Sigyn noticed that her family-by-marriage avoided the topic of her husband, which was both frustrating and appreciated.

When the servants began bringing out desserts she sighed and repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Now was the part of the banquet she dreaded most: the time for people to mingle between tables and talk to one another, which surely meant a swarm coming for her.

"My _lady_, I am so honored to meet you again." spoke a man in smooth tones as he bowed deeply.

"Lord Brandt." she nodded. "I am honored as well."

"And you do remember my son, do you not?" He pulled forward a young man who looked like he set young girls' hearts aflame. "Audun has done nothing but speak of your fair form; he and I both would take it as a great compliment if you would accept his offer to dine with him."

"I -" She stopped abruptly, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the people waiting in line to greet her. All of those in the front had one thing in common: a mother or father escorting a son. Her face hardened. Really? This was her first day back in Asgard, her husband was within walking distance and these people thought it was alright to _court_ her? She stood.

"Sigyn, what are you…" Thor's whispered words faded into the background.

"People of Asgard." she called out. Her voice was clear and strong, but the undercurrent of rage was apparent. "You all know that I am Vanaheim's princess. But I am more than that - I am _your_ princess still. And I am _not_ a widow, or a maiden, or any sort of 'eligible young woman'; the fact that my husband is in prison does not make me any less married. So please, for the love of the Norns, do _not_ try to shove your sons on me. I am not interested."

Sigyn sat back down though the fire still smoldered within her. Hopefully her words would be the end of it.

"My lady, I beg your pardon if I speak too boldly." said Lord Brandt cautiously, a look of concern on his face. "But you are too good for that, ah, 'man'. You deserve far better." he finished to mutters of agreement from those around him.

She rested the side of her head on her fingertips as she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, reminding herself that setting this man on fire wouldn't help anyone. "You do not know him. None of you do." Each word was carefully controlled.

"But Princess Sigyn-"

"I love Loki and I carry his child within me." she snarled. "Is that not enough for you people?" She rose abruptly, grabbing Thor's arm as she did so. "We are leaving." Thor didn't fight her grasp as she stalked out of the hall, striding through the crowd like a tiger through a herd of deer.

"Those _people_ are disgusting." Sigyn fumed once they were outside. "Treating _me_ like I have no will of my own, treating _our love_ like it does not exist, if I could I would-" she cut herself off when she noticed the look on Thor's face and when it dawned on her she felt a wave of embarrassment and shame rush through her body. "Oh. Now I am as bad as they think he was."

"He _was_ that bad." her brother-by-marriage said gently, squeezing her arm. "You are just angry."

"No to both of those." she growled, though her words were less ferocious than they had been just moments before. "I am furious, not angry, and Loki is not the monster everyone believes him to be - actually, that is what I need to speak with you about." _Calm, calm._ Thor was not to blame here; he had always respected her, and she knew that he and Loki loved one another despite the way they frequently acted. "Do you know of Thanos?"

"I am not small-minded, Sigyn; everyone knows of Thanos. Why? Is he involved in this?"

"Yes." While she was no longer spitting fire, a colder anger had taken the place of her fury. "He twisted my love into attacking Midgard and now that monster has to pay for his crimes so that Loki may be free."

"Loki is not one to be easily bent." Thor pointed out. "Could he be lying?"

She shook her head. "No. He would not send me - he would not send _our unborn child _\- chasing after a creature so dangerous as the Mad Titan if he were lying. And the pain in his voice, well, you cannot fake that kind of despair, Thor."

The warrior took a moment to think over what she had said. "He did seem….off in New York, but that does not mean he was entirely blameless for the attack."

"Entirely blameless, no, perhaps not, but we will not know if we do not find Thanos." He was starting to come around; good. She'd thought she might have to bring out the weepy wife routine, but it seemed her logic was enough for him.

"And once we find him - what then?"

"We overpower him and bring him back to Asgard to face justice."

"The two of us?"

"And a few others, if they will assist us. I do have somewhat of a plan, Thor; walk with me and I will tell you what I have in mind."


	3. As Things Should Be

**Apologies for the long update gap! This chapter has some action, a much-needed reunion, sass, arguments, and setup for a few important characters; hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave reviews!**

* * *

"I still do not see why _he_ needs to be with us," Thor muttered as they walked through the halls.

Sigyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "I told you last night, Thor; he knows Thanos better than any of us, and as far as pure power goes, we could use his strength. The Mad Titan is no easy foe."

"And you love him, and don't want to see him in a cell."

"True," she shrugged.

"But breaking into a prison, Sigyn? Are you completely sure about this?" His brotherly concern would've been sweet at any other time, but now it was just bothersome.

"First of all, we will not be _breaking_ into anything, we will have a key," she explained, exasperation overtaking her voice. "Secondly, you already agreed to help me with this and I will not let you back out now. Now shh, be quiet, we are almost here; the einherjar can still hear you even if you are invisible."

Thor, to his credit, remained silent despite her terseness as he walked along side her, invisible to all but her eyes. She held herself tall and proud as she approached the main prison door and the several guards stationed outside of it. "I will see my husband."

Two men at the front traded wary looks. One stepped forward cautiously. "My lady, perhaps you should return to your quarters…"

These men were fearless when it came to battle, but a determined noblewoman- a princess, no less- was clearly a different story. She would hardly have to try to get her way with them. "Perhaps you should step aside," she said coolly.

"Princess Sigyn, you should not-"

"Have I been completely banned from the prison or will you step aside when your princess commands it?"

Tight-mouthed, they moved away from the door, leaving just enough room for Thor to follow behind her. She had won no friends here, but if that was the only price she had to pay, then today would be a good day. Her eyes darted around the prison while they moved through the cells. As she realized just how many guards, and inmates, were present, she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. _Maybe this was not the best idea after all…_ But it would have to work; it was too late now to come up with anything else.

Loki's cell was one of the first ones, so they didn't have to walk for long. When he saw her approaching, he rose. "Sigyn, I-" she saw his eyes slide to where Thor stood next to; she hadn't expected her simple illusion to fool him. "Why is _he_-"

She didn't hear him finish. She had to do this now, and she had to do this quick. Closing her eyes, Sigyn stretched out her mind until she felt every being in the prison. _There are so many…but not_ too _many._ With a murmured spell and a quick flick of energy to every mind, she was finished.

"Damn," she winced, putting a hand on Thor, who was now completely visible, to steady herself. "It must be the baby; I should not be _this_ drained."

"Darling, are you-" Loki paused as he looked around, his concern changing to a half-smile amazement. "You did this all in a moment?"

"They are not dead," she said with eyebrow raised. "Just sleeping. But yes, I did."

"Does this mean that you are here to free me?"

"What do you think, you dolt?" she teased with a smile. Just a few more moments and they would be properly together again for the first time in months. "Thor, did you get the keys?"

He rose from the body of a sleeping guard with an iron keyring in his hand and took a step towards the cell. "Are you sure?" he asked, one more time.

"Yes."

With a sigh, Thor unlocked Loki's cell, bringing down the barrier of energy that had held him inside.

In that moment, Sigyn felt her weariness fade away; how could she focus on being tired when her love, her husband was moving towards her as she moved towards him, when their bodies were colliding and their arms were wrapping, when things were as they had been and as they should be?

"Oh Sigyn," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

She pressed her face into his chest, relaxing parts of her body that she didn't know were even tense. This felt so right to be standing here with him, to hold and be held. She wanted nothing more than to stay like this, but they couldn't. "We have to go, love," she whispered as she pulled back slightly, her face a breath away from his. "Once we are safe…once we are safe we can finish this."

"We could get started now." There was a hint of a growl in Loki's voice as he brushed the hair away from her face.

Sigyn grinned, baring her teeth in an almost feral way. "Do you think either of us could stop if we did?"

He sighed and pulled away, though he left his arm wrapped around her side. "My love, I wish you were wrong more often."

"Then who between us would ever be right?" She sighed, pushing her smile into the background. When she turned to look at Thor, though, she had to fight to keep that smile from returning. The warrior stood with his arms crossed, one hand tightly gripping Mjolnir as he stared straight ahead and tried to ignore them. "Thor, are you alright?" He usually wasn't this bothered by their affection, but then again, Loki usually wasn't newly free from prison.

"Do not worry about him, love, he is just pining for his Midgardian pet," Loki sneered.

The anger was immediate on Thor's face. "You _dare_ to speak of my Lady Jane in that-"

"Oh come _on_," she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Can you at least wait until we are out of the prison before you start bickering like children? I know you are brothers, and I know you have to keep up the illusion that you hate each other, but it can wait."

"But Sigyn he-"

"Sigyn, darling-"

"It. Can. Wait." she said firmly, giving each of them a pointed look. She loved Thor like a brother and of course cared for Loki, but sometimes they really did act like children and she was left in the role of the scolding mother. Shaking her head, she added, "Just come on, we need to get out of here."

A door opened and slammed shut, then everything became slow. Two guards entered the prison, took a few steps forward as if to speak with the trio, and paused with shocked faces as they took in Loki's freedom and everyone else's unconsciousness. Without a second to spare they turned to leave and, presumably, sound the alarm.

She only had an instant to react. Summoning a ball of energy to her hand she took a few precious moments to aim (lest she seriously hurt someone) before letting the energy loose towards the guards. One fell, struck on the back, but the other slipped out before she had a chance to do anything else.

"What were you all _doing_?" Sigyn whirled on Loki and Thor, who stood dumbstruck and frozen. "You couldn't have helped me? Now everyone will know what we are doing." Her frustration slipped away, though, as she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her body. Loki reached out to steady her, but she batted his hand away weakly, still not forgiving him entirely. "I do not know why you just stood there." A slight groan as the weariness became more present, less easily ignored.

"You are tired, love; you need to rest," he murmured, his worry-filled eyes flicking down to her belly.

Her mouth was set in a determined line. She would not let the frailness of her body, or the apparent idiocy of the Odinsons, ruin this; she _would_ protect her husband, and she _would _protect their baby. To admit defeat now would put them both in danger. "I do not have time to rest, not now," she said in a carefully controlled voice. If Loki saw just how fatigued she really was, he'd go right back in his cell and refuse to leave, lest she hurt herself trying to escape. It was that kind of devotion that made her love him. "We need to leave."

An alarm finished her sentence. "They will flood the prison with guards," Thor told them as he looked around. "We might be able to fight our way out."

"Loki?" She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Her body was trembling slightly, but at least she could still stand without issue. _For now._ The combination of a baby and far-reaching magic did not seem to be working out for her. "What do you think? I do not know how much I will be able to help."

The look of uncertainty on his face was disquieting, and his stumbling words even more so. "I, ah, the cell was leeching my power-"

"Really? We are about to be attacked and you lie to us? Poorly?" Sigyn said sharply, shaking her head; all three of them knew his words weren't true. _Loki, my Loki, always so full of secrets._ She would find out what he was trying so hard to hide, but now was just not the time. "I have had enough. We are getting out of here, and we are getting out of here now."

A tight grasp, a muttered spell, and a push of power later, they were standing in a damp cave. This time, she couldn't stop herself from collapsing. Her knees buckled without warning and it was only Loki's quick reflexes that prevented her from hitting the ground.

"Sigyn, my love," he murmured as he cradled her body and helped her rise. One arm was around her shoulders, the other rested protectively on her stomach. "What have you done?"

"I took us to the portal," she groaned, leaning on him heavily. The teleportation had left her with just enough energy to stay conscious; even now, just a few moments later, she recognized how foolhardy her decision had been- but what other choice did she have? Stand there and watch Thor and Loki do nothing? Her breathing was labored and she felt faint, but she didn't think she would pass out just yet. "Can you get us to Midgard? To Thor's allies?"

Loki balked at that. "Are you sure- alright, love; we do need to get you somewhere safe. Thor, hold her for a moment." She allowed herself to be passed into Thor's strong arms as her husband approached the swirling pit. As she understood it, he didn't have to put any energy into this particular portal for them to reach their chosen destination (one of the main reasons she chose it, since she thought he might be depleted after their escape); he just had to bend the magic already present. _One day I will get him to teach me how to do this on my own. _She clung to Thor, not quite trusting her legs to hold her up. If ever there was a time for her to faint it would be now, but she refused.

A few seconds later, Loki stepped back and nodded. "It is done. All we have to do is jump."

"It will be okay, Thor," she said gently, noticing the hesitant look on his face. "The portal will take us to your allies, and we can figure out our next step there."

"Assuming they do not attack my brother on sight."

Those were the last words she heard before falling through a swirl of rainbow colors and landing in a room at the top of a tower.

* * *

**You probably guessed it, but yes, they are in the Avengers Tower which begs the question: which Avengers do you all want to see? They will all be present, but if you have any preference as to who is more involved in the plotline, let me know! I can't guarantee that I'll be able to work them in, but I will ****_definitely_**** take your thoughts into consideration.**

**And, as always, let me know what you thought of the chapter; positive, negative, or some of both is always appreciated :)**


	4. Great Power

**Many apologies for the long update length! Unfortunately, I haven't been able to work on the next chapter and most likely won't get to during November because of NaNoWriMo, BUT I did write a little one-shot because I feel bad about not updating. **

**I was inspired by the Age of Ultron scene, if you couldn't tell, but then Loki got moody so it changed directions. Thanks again for reading, and if you still have any suggestions/things you want to see next time, feel free to message me!**

"Are you sure you are the only one who can lift it?" Sigyn asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." Thor gave his hammer a cocky twirl and caught it with ease. "Only someone who is worthy can hold the mighty Mjolnir, and I, dear princess, am the only one who is worthy. Why? Do you think to lift it yourself?"

Loki's loud laughter echoed throughout the room. Sigyn, from her place leaning against his chest, glared up at him. "What, do you think it so crazy that I could? If this big blond dunce is worthy, then I _must_ be. Stop laughing, you fiend! Fine, then; _you_ do it."

That got his attention, finally bringing his laughter to a close. "You want _me_ to try? You know how this will end."

"Yes, because mischievous little brothers are not capable of holding such great power in their grasp," Thor said blithely.

Sigyn grinned, expecting a saucy retort, but when she looked up at her new husband, what she saw instead was…sadness, maybe? Pain? Whatever it was he masked it well, both in his face and in his voice as he replied with bland inflection, "I will not be able to lift Mjolnir now, because I have never been able to."

The fact troubled him, that much was obvious; part of her wanted to talk about it (and tell him not to hide things from her anymore because they were _married_, after all), but at the same time, Thor was here with them and she at least knew Loki wouldn't open up around him. So she opted for safety, and chose to nonchalantly brush past the problem.

"Oh who cares about that stupid bloody hammer anyway? As if a hunk of rock could tell anyone their worth." She grasped Loki's head and pulled it down closer to hers, giving him a quick kiss. _Better stop there or Thor will get uncomfortable fast. _The two of them had quickly become the favorite of the palace gossips upon their marriage, and subsequent desire to kiss and make love whenever the opportunities presented themselves (and sometimes when they didn't). But after what felt like an eternity of courting - and knowing all the while that they would be married regardless - neither of them could help it. Of course, they hadn't been _entirely_ chaste prior to their wedding night, but it was so nice to be able to openly show affection without needing to be ashamed about it.

He looked a little less uncomfortable now, a slight smile cracking his blank facade, but it wasn't quite enough; she hated to see him looking down. _Humor and subject change it is, then._ Sigyn grabbed a pillow off of their couch and threw it at Thor on the ground, who was hit full in the face by the unexpected blow. "So when are you going to get a wife, oh brother-by-marriage?"

Now it was the blond's turn to look uneasy. "A wife?"

"Yes, a _wife_. Your mother is quite accommodating and a lovely woman in her own right, but all of my closest confidantes remain in Vanaheim; any woman you married, however, would be sure to become a friend of mine."

"She finds our masculinity boring and wishes to have a female companion," Loki translated, his smile now full and gay. "Do the ladies of the Asgardian court not live up to your standards, love?"

She made a face, like she had just eaten something foul but not completely repulsive. "They are different, is all, as different as Vanaheim and Asgard themselves; I enjoy Sif, but she has poor feelings for my Loki. And as for the others…a few can entertain me for a short while, but I would not call any of them true friends."

"You had best make friends among the court, for I will not be marrying any time soon," Thor said with a stubborn firmness in his voice. "I do not wish to be tied down in that way."

"You mean you wish to keep cavorting with any maid that catches your fancy?" Sigyn laughed. "If I were you, I would choose quickly before all of the decent princesses are gone; with Vanaheim out, as I doubt your parents would marry _both_ of their sons to Vanir, that leaves…the Alfheimr princess. Unless you are to wed an Asgardian?"

"We have not discussed it," Thor mumbled. "Nor do I wish to."

"The joys of marriage are many," Loki said slyly, scooping Sigyn's upper body into his arms and nuzzling her face. "Especially when your wife is the picture of perfection."

"Mmmm," was her agreeing response as she kissed him once again, but more slowly and with more passion than before. Times like this reminded her just how lucky she was to be married to her prince. She thought she heard Thor excuse himself, but she was too wrapped up in her love to notice or care; when Loki held her like this, when they touched and came together with equal desire, he was her world, and he was all she needed.


	5. Fire and Ice

**Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed that one-shot as much as I did (fluff is the best to write, hands down). This update is an actual chapter, continuing where Chapter 3 left off. Reviews make my day, and really do help me tailor my story to my readers! Thanks again, and have fun as Sigyn and Loki (and Thor) crash into Stark Tower :)**

If she thought she felt queasy back in Asgard, that was nothing compared to the way her stomach now roiled after being swirled and twisted between realms. Sigyn clutched Loki's arm with a vice-like grip, trying desperately to get her own body back under control. _Not working out too well; I think I'm going to be sick._

"No, _this_ is how you twerk; watch me. It's all in the butt. Look, Tony's got it."

"Hell yeah I do. Don't try too hard, Steve, we don't want you to break a hip."

"This is not — are you sure this is culture, Nat?"

"Positive. Now shake your ass."

Sigyn wasn't quite sure what she was witnessing; the trio of Midgardians were attempting some sort of move, dance or battle she couldn't tell, that made them look like large bovines or perhaps pigs trying to back up. The waggling movement looked odd to say the least, though the dark haired man and the woman especially seemed to be making it moderately appealing. The blond, however, was clearly failing miserably. But that was before they noticed the Asgardians.

Their sudden anger and revulsion was palpable, spreading through the air as hard eyes, clenched jaws, and hands curled into fists. For a moment, Sigyn felt doubt: were these really the people she was staking her husband's life on?

"What's the big idea here, Thor? We tore down half the city to get him away, and now you bring him back? It's not that I'm sad to see you; it's _him_ I'm more worried about."

"That man destroyed our city, and killed hundreds of innocent people; he should be serving time for his crimes, and he should be far away from here."

"Get him out of here. Now, before I kill him myself."

Her first instinct was to step in front of Loki to shield him from their words (despite the fact that she was the one clinging to him just to stand in the first place), but her stomach had other ideas; Sigyn managed one step out before her body lurched forward and a gush of vomit came flowing out onto the smooth white floor. "Ugh," was her half-hearted response when Loki grabbed her hips to steady her, and a grimace was her reply to the next bout that wracked her body and sent her taste buds recoiling. _Nifleheim be damned, what a _great _way to introduce myself to these people: by emptying my guts onto their floor._

But maybe it wasn't so bad. As much as she hated appearing weak…maybe it could actually help them here; she fit the picture perfectly, and if these so-called heroes were as golden-hearted as Thor claimed, how could they oppose the shaking, vomiting, pregnant woman? _Play it up, then, until they've decided to help us. Underestimation can do wonders._

"Sh, sh love, all is well," her husband murmured, the gentleness of his voice and the strength of his hands working like magic to make her feel safe. "I am here. Thor?" His words took on a sharper edge as he turned his attention away from her. "Help her; I am a tad busy."

"Is there somewhere she might lay down?" Thor asked of his friends. "I believe she is ill."

_No shit._ Sometimes his lack of eloquence was astounding.

"And have her barf all over my furniture too?" It was the dark-haired; they must have been in his home. "Not a chance."

Sigyn moaned, allowing her legs to crumple underneath of her. One final round of vomit, smaller than the others, took its place on the floor. "I am done," she said weakly, offering them a wavering smile. "With the retching, at least; I fear I still need some rest, lest I fall and hurt the baby."

The Midgardians became noticeably still. "You're pregnant?" That was the woman who spoke, the one who had laughed while they were dancing then threatened to kill her Loki the minute she set eyes on him, and was now hiding both trepidation and concern behind the blankness of her question.

"I am," she said with a wince as she tried to stand back up. It ended up being more pathetic than anything, between the shaking of her legs and her desperate grip on the edge of Loki's coat. He, to his credit, only allowed the feeble display to continue for a moment before he scooped her easily into his arms. The sigh of relief came unbidden, as did the instant urge to snuggle into him; she missed being so close to him, even if her face was sweaty and her hair was disarrayed, and the stench of sickness now clung to her. If he minded, he didn't show it.

"Here, set her down on the couch," said the blond, motioning for Loki to follow him. "Can I get you anything, ma'am?"

She shook her head as the soft leather enfolded her body. "I do not think so. Well — water, perhaps; thank you. Hey." Sigyn caught Loki's wrist with her arm as he turned and seemed to be moving away. "You are _not_ allowed to leave me."

"I was merely going to get the water you asked for," he responded lightly.

"_I_ will do that," said the blond, his voice harder than when he had spoken to Sigyn. "You're walking on thin ice right now, so don't push it."

Clearly the Midgardians still had less-than-positive feelings about her husband. _But they're being kind to me. Excellent. _"Thank you," she smiled up at the blond man. "What should I call you?"

"I'm Steve," he said, returning her smile with a beaming one of his own. "The other man's Tony, and Natasha is — actually, I'm not sure where she went, but she's the redhead."

"And who are you?" Tony sauntered over to stand next to Steve by the couch, his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his face. "I know you're pregnant and gorgeous, but I'd love to find out more."

He was flirting. Ew. Was it not obvious that she and Loki were lovers? "Sigyn Odinsdottr, Princess of Vanaheim and Asgard," she said as she shifted on the couch. "Loki, love, hand me that pillow." He did her one better, going on and placing the pillow under her head, and receiving a kiss on the cheek in return. "He is my husband, Tony, since I get the feeling you could not tell."

It was like she'd dropped a bomb on them; looks of shock formed immediately on the two Midgardians' faces. "What? No way. He's this awful, cruel would-be conqueror who's actually pretty bad at his job, and you, you're gorgeous. I really want to know how this happened. Did someone force you into it?"

The redhead — Natasha, that was her name — chose that moment to return, carrying a damp washcloth in her hand. "Shut your mouth, Tony, your jaw's going to fall off," she said dryly as she passed, before stopping by Sigyn (Loki she gave only a cursory glance before apparently deciding to ignore him) to hand her the washcloth. "Here, wipe your face off; it's cold, so that should feel good."

"Thank you?" she said hesitantly. This woman didn't seem like the type to act so kind, but between this little offering and her earlier pregnancy question, Sigyn got the feeling that there was something going on with her and babies. _File that away as something to look into. _

"Hey, you never answered my question," Tony pestered as she liberally swiped at her face with the welcomingly cool cloth. "How did you and Reindeer Games get together? Yeah, Nat, I know it's gross. My bet's on it not being her choice; she hasn't tried to take over the world yet so she's already better than him in my book."

"Darling, don't." Her voice and gaze were stern; she could see Loki tense up at the man's words. "We do not want a fight. They already beat you once, did they not? Oh come _on_, you deserved that, just sit down here with me so I can hold you back if you get angry." A smile curled her lips as he slid onto the couch; he looked like such a petulant child. It was almost endearing. Turning back to the Midgardians, she said with an unashamed confidence, "I chose him and I love him. I understand that he has done some unsavory things on this realm, but that will not happen again, I can assure you, and when it happened the first time…Thor, can you explain?" _Because I've done it enough already, they'll take it better from you rather than a stranger, and I really need a moment to speak with my husband. _

Thor had been standing off to the side, his face a thoughtful mask that for once resembled Loki's in its emotionlessness. At her request he nodded, and stepped closer to his friends to enlighten them.

Satisfied that they would have at least a moment of peace, Sigyn pulled Loki down so he was lying next to her, almost on top of her. "How does it feel?" she asked him softly.

"How does what feel?"

"Freedom. Me. This." At "this", she pulled his head down and kissed him full on the mouth. He responded hungrily, leaning into her touch with a ravenous passion that she shared: it had been a while since they'd done this. The heat of his body next to hers drove away her worries, if only momentarily, and almost made her forget the long months without him.

"Thank you for freeing me," his voice was low as he spoke between kisses. He moved away from the lips to touch her cheeks, neck, collarbone, suddenly light and tender, savoring every little moment.

"Mmm," she sighed, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. "You left me no choice, love; did you really think I would leave you to rot?"

"Never."

"Good." She touch his face gently when he began to move further down her body, shaking her head with a solemn sadness. "Not here, not now; they will return their attention to us soon, and I must speak to you first."

"So you were taunting me with your hunger to be touched?"

"Not at all; I needed that little taste to sustain me for now. But tell me true: will these Midgardians help us? I can see that they will not harm us outright, but will they help us?"

He looked unsure as he responded. "Thor they would, and you, well, you have won them over already. My being here complicates the matter though, as we knew it would."

Sigyn bit her lip, playing with Loki's hair absently as she thought. _The trick will be convincing them that Loki is not a danger, and that I desperately need their help. The last part I can do easily enough, but the first? They loathe him. I must know why, precisely, if I am to change that._ "Love," she murmured. "What all did you do here? I would rather hear it from you than them, and I would rather know now than be surprised later."

"Thanos — "

"I know he made you." By the Norns, the look on his face made her heart fall. _He's afraid to tell me. _"I will not hate you, Loki; I cannot be angry at you for what you were forced to do."

A swallow. "Alright. If you wish. I slaughtered Midgardians like sheep, rained a cloud of Chitauri upon them to do it for me. I toyed with these Avengers, I made one of them my mind-slave, I did my best to destroy them. I committed atrocities you would weep to see."

"I am not so fragile." Her voice was exceedingly tender, her fingertips tracing the curve of his face. "I have seen battle, bloodshed. I know what it takes to win a war — and that was all you were doing. Had it been your war, had these actions been your own, free and voluntary, then I might weep: but I would see to your due punishment first. I can feel a pang of sadness for the lives lost, but what are those strangers compared to you in my arms? You are innocent in my eyes."

His hands tightened on her waist, gripping her hips like they were the only thing holding him to this earth. "Good," he said, voice thick. "I could not bear to lose you."

"Nor I you." A slight smile curved the edges of her lips. "You know, if you acted as you are now in front of the Midgardians, they could not help but feel compassion for you. You are so loveable when you open up and act sensitive."

Loki shifted, frowning. "You know I can only be vulnerable with you; openness reveals weakness, weakness they will exploit if they — "

"I know love, I know," she shushed him gently, her smile growing. "You play cold and unforgiving to protect yourself, and you hide your emotions behind masks: that is your ruse."

"And you, my Sigyn, you are whatever you need to be, playing the part with ease…yet _your_ emotions can overwhelm you." He chuckled at the thought that came next, leaning down to kiss her. "You are passion and fire incarnate."

She laughed softly, and this time it was she who initiated the kiss. "If I am the fire, then you are the ice. And we are a beautiful disaster just waiting to happen."


	6. Pain and Bliss

"Sigyn. What do you need from us?"

She glanced over to where Thor and his friends were talking to see who had spoken; it was the blond, Steve, looking the oddest mixture of unsure, confident, guarded, and kind. _He doesn't know if this is the right thing, helping Loki, but I think he's more confident that helping me is the right thing to do. I know the kindness is definitely not directed at Loki._ Sigyn smiled with her lips closed, shifting so she was sitting properly on the couch rather than laying down; Loki remained beside her. "At the moment? Nothing more than refuge whilst we decide which course of action to take." Her smile became wry. "And whilst I recover." _Let them say no to that._ It wasn't a lie, though; she would need at least the night to feel herself again, if not more time, and it did feel nice to simply lay with her husband like nothing had changed in the past months. But this complacency was a dangerous as Thanos himself, she knew. She couldn't let herself get lost in the peace and forget their true purpose here.

"We can do refuge," Tony sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Unless, of course, whoever locked Reindeer Games up decides to come looking for him."

"They will not," Sigyn replied quickly, having already prepared for this argument; it would've been one of her first questions too if she were planning to harbor an escaped prisoner. "My husband was already defeated here once, by you very Midgardians; they would look to his daughter's realm of Niflheim first, or my own home, Vanaheim, or even the barren wastes of Svartalfheim — of all nine realms, Midgard is the last one they would search."

"I still don't trust him," Natasha said suddenly, bluntly. She held up her hand to stop Sigyn's protests. "I know _you_ do, but I can't have the same faith in a lying bastard like that. I need proof."

Sigyn glanced at Loki out of the corner of her eye. "Proof? What kind?"

The redhead shrugged. "He should have something. Otherwise we're done here." Despite the fact that this was not her home, she seemed pretty confident that her promise would be kept.

"This is up to you," she said gently as she tucked his hair behind his ear. "Show them what I see in you." _Please. Or else we've come here for nothing._

He exhaled deeply, his eyelashes fluttering. "I do not wish to do this." His voice was low. "And you will wish the same when it is done."

"Will it prove your honesty?"

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Then do it," she said firmly. She reached down and clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I will be right here; I am not going anywhere."

"That is what worries me," he muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes completely now, and then with a pulse of energy his veil, a veil Sigyn had never seen or thought to look for, fell away like gossamer. She almost wished the illusion had remained.

Gone was his beautiful pale skin, smooth and unblemished, that she had spent countless nights kissing and caressing: his body was wartorn. A jagged gash slashed across his face. Puckered burn scars covered his mouth and stretched down his neck. His hands were mottled and distorted, violent shades of red clashing with the pink of new skin. Raised bumps and knots, pale lines, tiny half-moon incisions and blistered brands were scattered across what parts of his body were exposed, leaving no more than the tiniest swatches of skin unmarked.

Her heart crumbled and her body shook, her vision turning red as it filled with tears. Anger and sorrow swallowed her whole. She knew she should be calm, she knew she needed to be strong right now, strong for him but _how_? _How_ could someone do this to him, take knives and fire, twist him and mold him and reshape him into a vessel for pain and suffering? He didn't deserve this, _no one_ deserved this, no one except for the monster responsible for hurting him so.

Sigyn didn't realize that her hands had turned to fists that clutched the fabric of her dress like a lifeline. Tears streamed down her cheeks even as she growled, "I am going to kill him. By the Norns I will _destroy_ him, justice be damned." She didn't need Odin's judgement anymore: for what Thanos had done, that monster deserved to die.

She fell into Loki, embracing him tightly and pressing her face into his chest. The anger was still there, but sadness had welled up to challenge it. "My love, my love." Her words came out as broken sobs. "Is it everywhere? Did he leave any of you unscarred?"

His arms wrapped around her, firm and strong, and she felt his hand stroke her hair. "No," he swallowed.

"Why did you hide it?" she whispered as she looked up at him with watery blue eyes.

"To protect you. I knew you would be fuming and sorrowful, and I feared….I feared you would look upon me with despair."

"I _am_ looking upon you with despair," she murmured, reaching up to caress a silvery scar on his cheek. "That Thanos did this to you….my heart has not hurt like this since I was told you were dead."

Loki shook his head, swallowing once more. "Not like that. I did not want _this_ to be the first thing you saw when we were reunited."

She laughed, but it was a broken sound. "Oh my Loki. You think my love for you is based upon alabaster skin or raven hair? You truly believe that is your only worth in my eyes?"

"A broken man does not deserve a radiant princess."

Sigyn silenced him with a kiss, though she was gentle now that she had seen his wounds. "My heart weeps, love, but not for your shattered visage; I ache for your pain, for your suffering, but I love you no less for the marks your body bares. How could I, when what I love most lies beneath the skin?"

But even if she could look past his now-scarred appearance, it was evident that he could not; and why should he? Every mark was doubtless a reminder that would call his mind back to his time under Thanos's power. She tried to steady her mind and still the sobs that still wracked her body. This would be….dangerous.

"Thor, can you come here?" she said in a low voice.

"What do you need?" His words were likewise thick with emotion, and though he was trying to keep his face passive, the prince was clearly concerned for his little brother.

"Give me your hand. Do you remember how it feels to share your energy?"

"No." Loki spoke suddenly, firmly. "I know you what you are planning, Sigyn — "

"Then you know I must do it," she protested. "You do not need to be reminded of your suffering every time you look in the mirror. Thor is strong, and I am not yet spent."

"But you will be if you heal me. Think of our child, love."

"I am thinking of his father!"

"Why not tomorrow, when you are stronger? I will make it through the night."

She blinked. "Fine." It felt odd that Loki, the one who had been beaten and torn and had the marks to prove it, was being the more reasonable of the two right now; maybe she was as fiery and volatile as he'd said. She just didn't like waiting, that was all. She wanted to solve his problems _now_ so he wouldn't be in any more pain. Her hand rubbed absent circles on her growing belly and she repeated, more gently, "Fine. But you have to let me once I am replenished."

"Of course," he said with a tender smile, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I would not dream of trying to stop you."

"Good." Sigyn placed her hand over his, sending a pulse of energy through his body to dull any pain he might be feeling. She bit her lip and smiled mischievously when he noticed and reacted with a frown. "It's too late for you to stop it. And besides, I want you feeling your best for tonight." _It will do him good to be loved when he feels he is so unworthy of it. Not to mention it's been months, and all of our teasing kisses have only made me hungrier. Thanos can wait for one night._ Right now it was more important to see her husband confident again; Thanos would come later. She would not forget, though. She would _never_ forget.

"What's happening tonight, and why wasn't I invited?" Tony asked with a completely fake air of innocence.

Sigyn responded only with a withering look.

"I'm not leaving him alone." That was Natasha, of course.

Thor spoke up on Loki's behalf this time, his words still carrying the emotion that his face did not reveal. "I believe he has provided satisfactory proof of his honesty."

"She has a point," Tony conceded. "He doesn't exactly have a history of being trustworthy."

"He just revealed his vulnerability to you and you still refuse to trust him?" she said through her teeth. Objectively speaking, it probably was a smart move for anyone other than her to not put much faith in Loki's reliability, but Urðr be damned it was annoying.

"It's less a matter of trust than it is over caution," Steve explained. "I know I'd rather err on the side of safety."

Sigyn and Loki traded a glance. How much was this fight really worth? She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, the picture of exasperation. "If you _really_ wish to spend your night watching my husband and me make love, be my guest. It might be an enlightening experience."

The prince chuckled at that, leaning in to nip at her lip. "No doubt it will be _most_ illuminating."

"I will leave you both to that," Thor said stiffly before exiting the room, prompting a giggle from Sigyn; she could never quite get over his complete discomfort with their open displays of affection.

"I volunteer for guard duty!"

"_No_, Tony," Sigyn said, her tone scathing. "Either of the others can, I care not which, just not _you_." She had a feeling he would get far too much enjoyment out of the whole affair, and she liked him far too little to allow it.

Now it was Natasha and Steve's turn to trade looks. "I'll do it," Steve sighed, resigned. "I need the least sleep."

"Not that anyone here will be able to sleep," Sigyn said slyly, her deep blue eyes glittering with the implication.

"She never was the quietest lover," Loki mused.

That sparked a laugh. "As if _you_ are any better, my love; your pleasure is just as audible as mine."

He swept her into his arms (she squeaked with surprise), and stood, nuzzling her face. "Let us put that theory to the test." Loki looked at Tony, and Sigyn was proud to hear how bland and nonconfrontational his voice was. "Do you have a room?"

"Down the hall, second one on your left."

"Thank you."

As soon as they entered that bedroom, everything was forgotten; her weariness, his scars, even Steve standing stiffly against the wall. All they could focus on was each other. There was nothing of tenderness in their movements at first, no lingering touches or unhurried gazes; Sigyn tore off his armor, Loki ripped her dress, and their heady destruction continued until there were no clothes left to remove. This was a passion born of long-awaited desires and savage carnality, where patience had no place.

They did pause in their rush for one moment, however, to admire the bodies neither of them had seen in months. Sigyn's eyes looked past the welts, lavishing in the angles and hardness of his body, a hardness which extended to that much-beloved place between his legs. She felt his own eyes linger on her womanhood, trace the soft curves from thigh to waist to breast, then return to the arch of her stomach where their love was given physical form.

Then they collided. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he twisted his fingers into her hair, pulling each other close. She caught his lip in her teeth bringing out the sharp taste of iron and he responded with a growl, pushing her onto the bed so she lay prone, facing him.

He ravaged her body, starting with red lips and trailing his rough kisses down her neck, collarbone, plump breasts and even rounder abdomen, bringing bliss wherever he went. His hands likewise found purpose, though they did not travel as far; by the time his lips reached between her legs she was ready, and so was he, though he could've begun far sooner.

It would've been fair to give him the same treatment, to awake every fiber of his being the way he had awoken her, but the waiting would drive them both mad.

"Do it." Her voice was breathy from pleasure, although her spread legs would've been invitation enough.

She groaned when he obliged, her body quivering with warmth and delight as he entered her with the ferocity she craved. Soon they were both screaming, their voices winding together in the air, and no one in that tower could doubt that he belonged to her and she to him.

In one beautiful moment their screams crescendoed and their pleasure rivalled that of Valhalla. He fell to his back next to her and sighed deeply. She gave one last moan as a smile touched her lips.

_Bliss_.

_**Finally**_** they got to do more than kiss. Please review if you have comments, praise and/or criticism, and thanks as always for the support!**


End file.
